Vanessa's Book of Super Mario Galaxy 2 Poems
by Vanessa Osbourne
Summary: A collection of poems I created about Super Mario Galaxy 2 Characters, Objects, Events, ect.
1. Starship Mario

**Welcome. This is a collection of poems I created, based off of things from the new Super Mario Galaxy 2. It was a rainy day one day, I went to my friends place, and they were playing SMG2. Then this is what my head told me: "WRITE SOME POEMS YA IDJIT!" or maybe it said eat some pie. Either way, I decided to post some poems about characters, objects, events, ect. The names of the poems will just be the name of what or who I am writing about.**

**My first poem (after the disclaimer poem below) will be about Starship Mario. It really just describes it, with everyone and everything on it.**

**Disclaimer: Oh why, why must I write you so, so often? You save me from companies suing me, and as I write you, their facial expressions soften. But they take up so much time, time, that begins to fly. All I ask is why? Why? (I don't own Super Mario Galaxy 2. Nintendo does.)**

**Starship Mario**

Starship Mario, what a beautiful ship

Where the little lumas equip

Mario with starbits and 1-ups, for his battle

And Yoshi with berries, and his trademark saddle

Traveling in space, without a care

Dirt for a face, and green grass for hair

Flying high, so high in the sky

Looking at the comets and galaxies it passes by

Carrying many passengers, all unique

All helping Mario find the woman he seeks

Inside its head, a lone luma floats

"Here is the where all power ups are," he gloats

A Yoshi egg sits atop his nose

Waiting to be freed, I suppose

Starshrooms and lumas flying all around

Making this vessel seem anything, but sound

Toads at the top, helping our hero

Hoping the number of lives he has isn't zero

Nice old Lubba, helping Mario navigate

He won't eat starbits, hmm, he must've already ate.

So many questions

And yet, so many answers

There's only one question

That finding the answer to, isn't easy

Is there a Starship Luigi?

**I know that this is sort of a corny rhyming poem, but I wanted to post it. I thought of it as cute and witty. I'll post more soon, cause this idea's made a sturdy nest in my oak tree-of a head, and I'm not one to bother birds. Peace! (Flames and Constructive Criticism allowed)**


	2. Lubba

**Well, here's another poem. Thanks to Smart One 64 for commenting. I like the idea of writing poetry for SMG2. I wonder if it has a soundtrack. Hmmm. **

**My poem this time will be about our cute friend Lubba. I hope you like it! There is yet again, another Disclaimer poem.**

**Disclaimer: ****I****dly **

**D****rafting ****O****bnoxious ****N****onsense ****T****akes**

**O****ut ****W****hining ****N****incompoops**

**S****uing ****M****e ****G****reatly ****2****4/7**

**Lubba**

Oh, sweet Lubba

So chubby and cute

Steering Starship Mario

Helping Mario and recruits

Sitting next to the wheel

Smiling sweetly so

Heart of gold, mind of steel

Helping the adventure grow

Oh, sweet Lubba

So purple and smart

Little friend of Rosalina's

Your kindness is off the charts

With your big grin

pants of blue

And purple skin

These are the features that make you

Oh, Sweet Lubba

On top of the ship

My favorite part of the game

Is when they show you in a video clip.

**Yippee! 2nd**** poem. WOOT! Remember R&R! Don't care if you completely hate this and my guts, all I want is some Feedback. R&R! PEACE! **


	3. Comet Medals

_HI PEOPLEZ! It's me, Vanessa, the lovable lunatic! HERE WITH THE THIRD POEM! WOOOOT!_

_Well, I was watching my buds play SMG2, and the older one was trying to get a comet medal. It was on some galaxy that had thwomps, things that flip, buttons that slow down speed and make the colors turn gray, and floating platforms. He was having a hard time getting to the comet medal, (his main goal) and as I write this, I think back to those two trying to get that medal. Also, as I write this, I listen to some Mario music. WOOT! _

_Kuddos Gage and Alex, my two comrades, amigos, partners in time, crime, and all things that RHYME! I hope you get your SMG2 disc fixed (IT GOT SCRATCHED! NOO!)_

_Disclaimer: ME NO OWNY SUPERY MARIO GALAXY 2 GAMEY! NO NO NO! _

_Comet Medals_

_**Pretty medals floating in the sky**_

_**Just waiting there**_

_**For a plumber to pass by**_

_**You sit there, shining brightly in place**_

_**But the trouble we go through to get you**_

_**Puts a scowl on our face**_

_**We run, we jump, we hit, we spin**_

_**But when we forget to collect you**_

_**It's not truly a win**_

_**You bring prankster comets, bearing stars**_

_**To many a planet**_

_**Well, except for Mars**_

_**You look like the biggest coin of gold**_

_**But after a billion attempts**_

_**It just gets too old.**_

_**You intimidate me, I knowing I'll lose**_

_**A few 1-up mushrooms**_

_**And earn a scratch and bruise**_

_**Yet I know I can get you**_

_**I'll certainly try**_

_**But for now I will practice, with the help of player 2.**_

_**YAY! Speaking of player 2, do you ever wonder if that luma is Daisy transformed into a luma? Or Daisy's luma version of herself? (Polari is Toadsworth's luma version of himself. LOL!) I just keep telling my buds that (Hopefully they aren't annoyed by now.) player 2 luma is DAISY! **_

_**Well, PEACE! R&R! PLZ PLZ PLZ WITH STARBITS ON TOP! **_

_**Plz?**_


	4. Cosmic Clones

_**Yet another poem. HOORAY! I'm so glad everyone likes my poetry! HERE IS CAKE! *gives reviewers cake and ICE CREAM!***_

_**So, this poem is gonna be about cosmic clones. That's right, those rascally little copy-cats. I saw my friend trying to do a purple-coin comet, and he had to endure COSMIC CLONES! So, I decided to write about them. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Super Mario Galaxy 2. Why own anything? WHY NOT SHARE! SHARE NINTENDO! SHARE YOUR GAME! PLAY FAIR! **_

_**Cosmic Clones**_

_Copycats of the universe_

_What could be worse?_

_You copy me, you run around_

_Your voice is an atrocious sound_

_You copy every step I take_

_Every spin, jump, run and brake_

_You try to be exactly like me_

_But you can't, can't you see_

_You only are a clone_

_Not the real Mario alone_

_You stalk, you chase, you run, you swim_

_But you will never be like him_

_You hurt me every time we collide_

_You take from me my pride_

_For it is you I want to avoid_

_So much, it makes me look paranoid_

_Stars are so hard to get_

_I want to send you such a threat_

_That if you bother me again_

_You, and all of your friends will be slain!_

_I HATE COSMIC CLONES!_

_**Yuppers, such evil little beings. Sorry if you like cosmic clones, I don't mean to be a jerk. OOH! SKYLAND MUSIC! *starts dancing.***_

_**R&R! PEACE! *turns off the skyland music and puts slider music from Super Mario 64 on and dances to that.***_


	5. Cloud Flower

**Hello. I came back with ANOTHER POEM! BAM! **

**So, this one shall be about… * Queue Jeopardy music .* Hmmmmmmm. I GOT IT! *Jeopardy music abruptly ends.* THIS SHALL BE ABOUT CLOUD FLOWER! **

**Sorry to all Yoshi fans, but I promise I will write one about Yoshi. I PROMISE *Jumps on rubix-cube flavored lava lamp and starts to fly.***

**Disclaimer: The boredom I get from writing you, makes me wonder why I do. This wastes so much time I could use, to knit a sweater, or mend a fuse. But I must always write you, just so I can post, new poems and stories, and so I'm not toast! I don't own SMG2. I just felt like writing another Disclaiming poem. Sometimes it's fun. I should do it more often. I think I will.**

**Cloud Flower**

Cloud Flower, Cloud flower

Floating in the breeze

Just sitting there

Doing what you please

You help me float

Yes you do

"I still have 3 clouds left," I gloat

"Not one, or two!"

Cloud Flower Cloud Flower

Silly little thing

When I get you,

I feel I should sing

You are my favorite power up

Yes you are

You help me jump up

Better than any star

Cloud Flower, Cloud Flower,

You cute little sight,

My jumps are so long

I consider it flight

Your clouds are soft

And ever so white,

On them I stand aloft,

Gazing at the night

Cloud Flower, Cloud Flower

Intergalactic friend,

Whenever I have you,

The fun will never end.

**Sorry I made you guys wait so long for this. I hope this one is cute. I think it is. And as I said, just wait, I promise to give you a Yoshi poem.**** Ciao for now! (Haha, I'm rhyming with good timing!)**


	6. Yoshi

**Yay! ANOTHER POEM! And, guess the subject…..**

**YOSHI! Yupperdoodles! Yoshi's the subject. OMGS! *gets hugged and praised and lifted off the ground by Yoshi fans, of which are cheering and squeeing.* Wow, first thing you know, I'm being pelted with food because I make a Kyle/Yo oneshot for Fanboy and Chum Chum, the next thing you know, I'm being adored by Yoshi fans. WHAT A DAY! **

**Disclaimer: Writing you is such a bore. You make me wonder: 'what are you for?' All you do is sit there, alone, on my fic. You mock me, laugh at me, and just make me sick! All you do is stand there, draped in bold. My feelings for you, are some of the most cold. But sadly, oh sadly, there isn't much I can do. For I am always forced to say, I don't own Super Mario Galaxy 2. **

**Yoshi**

Greatest friend in the world

Green and bold

Loved by boy and girl

Young as well as old

Your spotted egg

Gleams brightly so

When I free you with my leg

You chant 'Yoshi Yo!'

Our adventures together

Are the absolute best

I am your friend forever

Closer to you, than the rest

You gobble up berries,

And peppers, without a fuss!

No band of fairies

Could separate us!

When you depart

The adventure becomes dull

Worry fills my heart

Hoping, you are full

But when our paths meet

Once again,

The quest will be sweet

And the fun will never end!

**Yay! I made a Yoshi poem! YAY! I AM POSTING A LOT OF STUFF TODAY! HORRAY! **

**Anyway, I hope all of you Yoshi fans are happy now. It was fun to make. R&R PLZ! PEACE! **


End file.
